1401
by gladiolus92
Summary: Dari angka 1401, semuanya berawal \ Sequel of '1201' \ KAISOO EXO \ YAOI or GENDER SWITCH? \ AGE SWITCH \ ONESHOT \ DL? DR!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 **A sequel of '1201'...**

 ** _©1401_**

 **Summary:**

 **Dari angka 1401, kisah ini berawal**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, slight! Horror**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **Note: You've to read '1201' before you read this fic so you can understand the whole story.**

 **YAOI or Gender Switch?**

 **AU | AGE SWITCH | OOC | ONESHOT | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

Jarum jam masih bergerak memutar tanpa kenal lelah. Membawa serta suara detak yang lirih namun tegas, seakan tak ragu untuk terus bergerak melewati angka demi angka.

Puluhan menit terlewati semenjak tubuh tegap Jongin terkapar tak berdaya di lantai apartemennya. Jika kalian mengira ia benar-benar pingsan, maka kalian sudah tertipu oleh akting pria muda itu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk berakting. Ia tadi hanya terlalu mendramatisasi keadaan saja. Tubuhnya hanya terasa sangat lemas hingga ia terkapar di lantai begitu saja. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak pingsan. Jiwanya masih cukup kuat menghadapi satu kejutan _kecil_ yang muncul dari balik pintu apartemennya.

Saat ini Jongin dan sang lelaki kecil yang menjadi tamunya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mata elang Jongin tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda pendek yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Mata itu seolah sedang mengamati mangsanya. Menelisik dari atas ke bawah, lalu beralih dari bawah ke atas. Tak ada satupun detail yang terlewat dari mata tajam itu.

Dipandangi seperti itu tentu membuat Kyungsoo risih. Beberapa saat ia bergerak tak nyaman di atas sofa, sebelum akhirnya ia melontarkan satu pertanyaan, "Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Kim Jongin- _ssi_?"

Jongin mengerjap begitu suara si lelaki bertubuh pendek menyerbu indera pendengarannya. Suara itu cukup lembut meskipun terlantun dari bibir seorang lelaki. Lembut, tapi juga ada kesan berat di dalamnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" Bukannya memberi jawaban, Jongin justru balas melempar pertanyaan.

"Tujuhbelas," si lelaki menjawab dengan singkat dan kalem.

"Kau hanya tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Jangan bersikap terlalu formal. Itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman," Jongin kembali bertutur seraya ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, tadi tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan saat mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi..." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu. "Bagaimana saya harus bersikap supaya Anda merasa lebih nyaman?"

Jongin menggeram samar. Lelaki di depannya itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana?

"Pertama, berhentilah menggunakan kata _saya_ dan _anda._ Kedua, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan _hyung._ Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Memasang sebuah pose berpikir yang _cukup_ imut di mata Jongin. Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa pikiran itu bisa melintas tanpa permisi di otak Jongin? Sejak kapan ia memiliki kosakata _imut_ untuk mendeskripsikan seorang lelaki? Otak Jongin mungkin sedikit bergeser setelah insiden terkapar di lantai tadi.

"Aku mengerti, tapi..." si lelaki kecil akhirnya kembali bersuara setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "Aku ingin menggunakan panggilan _oppa_ saja. Bolehkah?"

Dan Jongin seketika melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya lelaki di hadapannya itu sama gilanya dengannya.

"Apa kau adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi berdiri kikuk di depan pintuku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk polos menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Kenapa karaktermu berubah drastis dalam sekejap? Tadi terlihat malu-malu, tapi sekarang justru terlihat manja. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Kyungsoo otomatis mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Tadi aku bersikap malu-malu karena kita baru saja bertemu," lelaki itu berujar pelan.

"Ini bahkan belum ada setengah jam dari perjumpaan pertama kita."

"Kenapa _Oppa_ protes?"

 _"Ya!_ Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa!"_

Kemudian hening. Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ada yang bersuara semenjak perdebatan kecil mereka. _First impression_ mereka benar-benar buruk untuk satu sama lain.

"Obrolan kita benar-benar tidak penting." Jongin mendesah lelah. "Sekarang sebaiknya jelaskan apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Aku kemari dikirim oleh Dosen Wu. Ini adalah pertemuan perdana kita sebelum kita melakukan kerjasama menyiapkan _dance performance_. Mohon bimbingannya." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian bertanya. "Jadi benar kau yang akan menjadi _partner_ menariku? Kukira Dosen Wu akan mengirimkanku seseorang yang lebih tinggi."

" _Hyuuuung~_ "

 _"Ya!_ Jangan merengek! Seorang pria tidak boleh merengek begitu! Jangan seperti wanita!"

Kyungsoo kembali mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Jongin merasa terhibur oleh sikap aneh Kyungsoo. Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu juga mau menurutinya dengan memanggilnya _hyung,_ dan itu adalah sebuah kemajuan baginya.

Jongin tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata hanya tampilan fisiknya saja yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo _lain_ yang ia kenal. Iya, wajah, mata, hidung, bibir, dan postur tubuh lelaki di depannya sama persis dengan Kyungsoo yang _lain._ Namun jelas kepribadian dua Kyungsoo itu sangatlah berbeda.

"Besok saja kita mulai," Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara lagi setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingung yang sangat polos. Ya ampun, lelaki itu tidak seperti berumur tujuhbelas. Ia terlihat berumur tujuh tahun.

Jongin berusaha menahan diri supaya tangannya tidak refleks bergerak untuk mencubit dua pipi tembam _partner dance_ -nya itu. "Besok saja kita mulai latihannya. Temui aku di ruang _dance_ di kampusku. Kau bisa bertanya pada Dosen Wu tentang lokasinya."

"Kenapa kita tidak berangkat bersama saja? _Hyung_ bisa menjemputku, lalu kita berangkat bersama. Bagaimana?"

" _Hell no_! Aku tidak mau repot-repot menjemputmu. Kau punya kaki, 'kan? Sebaiknya kau gunakan kakimu itu untuk berjalan."

Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal, sedangkan Jongin justru sekuat tenaga menahan bibirnya supaya tidak bergerak melebar. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh tersenyum di hadapan lelaki aneh dan manja macam Kyungsoo.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jongin merasa terhibur oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo di kehidupannya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan membawa perubahan besar di hidupnya yang suram.

* * *

Hidup Jongin memang tak tertata semenjak serangkaian kejadian yang menimpanya. Jika dulunya Jongin adalah lelaki yang banyak tersenyum dan dipenuhi aura menyenangkan, maka kini semua berubah total. Pria itu jarang tersenyum, dan auranya berubah gelap.

Jika bisa, pria muda itu ingin sekali lari dari kenyataan dunia. Ia ingin meloloskan diri dari jeratan dunia yang membuat hatinya pilu. Lelaki itu rapuh. Sangat rapuh karena semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

Jika bisa, Jongin juga ingin melarikan diri dari tugas Dosen Wu. Persetan dengan tugas berpasangan yang diberikan oleh dosen bertubuh sangat tinggi itu. Ia saja belakangan ini tak memiliki hasrat menari padahal ia sangat mencintai seni olah tubuh yang satu itu.

Tapi Jongin juga bukanlah pria tanpa hati yang akan meninggalkan _partner_ -nya begitu saja. Ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya nilainya saja yang dipertaruhkan disini, tapi nilai _partner_ -nya juga sangat dipertaruhkan. Kyungsoo bisa mendapat nilai buruk di sekolahnya jika ia meninggalkan _partner_ -nya itu sendirian dan berakhir tanpa menghasilkan apapun dari proyek mereka.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di ruang _dance_ siang ini. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin selesai melakukan pemanasan guna menghindarkannya dari kemungkinan cedera saat menari nanti. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu kini duduk bersila di pinggir ruangan, dengan menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya. Lelaki itu dengan malas mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. _Partner_ -nya itu baru saja datang. Katanya _sih_ ia sempat tersesat saat mencari ruang _dance._

"Hey, lakukan dengan benar. Kau mau kakimu patah saat menari nanti?" Jongin bertanya dengan malas.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah pemanasan dengan benar, tapi tetap saja ia dikritik.

Namun sebenarnya Jongin tidak berlebihan. Kyungsoo memang setengah hati menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk pemanasan. Padahal pemanasan sangatlah penting. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo mengalami cedera fatal jika mengabaikan pemanasan.

"Jenis tarian apa yang akan kita pilih, _Hyung?_ Bagaimana kalau _Waltz?"_ Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Jongin dan malah melempar pertanyaan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kini Jongin sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya. _"Waltz?_ Maksudmu, dansa lembut yang dilakukan oleh pasangan?" Dengan polos Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sudi melakukan dansa romantis dengan seorang pria. Berhentilah bermimpi." Jongin kini berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat pemutar musik di sudut ruangan.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo terlihat melipat wajahnya kecewa. Kata-kata Jongin tadi tak pelak menusuk hatinya. Menyakiti perasaannya.

Tak berselang lama, musik mulai menggema di ruangan itu, seiring dengan langkah kaki Jongin semakin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan menari _Hip Hop_. Itu _genre_ kesukaanku," Jongin bicara lagi setelah ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mengamati pantulan wajah dan tubuhnya dari cermin besar di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, berusaha mengingat _genre dance_ yang tadi disebutkan oleh Jongin. _Genre_ itu memang cukup populer, dan tentunya Kyungsoo tahu _dance_ itu.

"Semalam aku sudah membuat beberapa gerakan. Kau hanya harus mengikuti gerakanku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi perkataan lanjutan Jongin. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, berdiri di belakang Jongin.

Jongin menunggu ketukan nada yang tepat, lalu mulai bergerak lincah mengikuti irama. Kyungsoo malah mematung saat melihat pergerakan Jongin. Lelaki dengan postur tubuh pendek dan kurus itu baru pertama kali melihat Jongin menari, dan ia langsung terkagum dibuatnya. Tubuh Jongin seperti mengalir mengikuti irama musik. Jongin seperti menyatu dengan musik. Menyajikan keindahan seni yang sungguh luar biasa.

Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo terus diam. Awalnya ia mengira Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mempelajari gerakannya, tapi lama-lama ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo justru terbengong memandangi gerakannya. Itulah yang membuat Jongin akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya dan membalikkan badan ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas sembari meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggang. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya polos, lalu nyengir tanpa dosa. "Tarian _Hyung_ benar-benar indah! Aku suka!"

Jongin merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar pujian Kyungsoo. Ia sudah sering mendapat pujian, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia merona hanya karena pujian Kyungsoo?

Sang lelaki yang lebih tua kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran konyolnya, lalu ia kembali bicara, "Sekarang coba kau menari sendiri. Aku tadi sudah menunjukkan gerakan awalnya padamu, dan sekarang coba kau tirukan gerakanku tadi."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Jongin. "A-apa? A-aku tidak bisa, _Hyung,"_ lelaki itu berucap terbata. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, dan Kyungsoo bicara lagi, "M-maksudku, _Hyung_ baru menunjukkan gerakan itu sekali, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa langsung menirunya?"

Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik, dan ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk dilipat di depan dada. "Seorang penari hebat harus bisa menirukan gerakan meski baru sekali lihat. Kau itu penari hebat, atau pecundang?"

Merasa tertantang, Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai menggerakkan badannya, sebisa mungkin mengingat gerakan Jongin tadi. Entah sesuai dengan irama ataupun tidak, yang penting ia sudah menjawab tantangan Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin berjuang keras menahan tawa saat melihat Kyungsoo bergerak. Iya, ia menggunakan kata _bergerak,_ karena kata _menari_ tidaklah sesuai digunakan untuk Kyungsoo. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sangat kaku saat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dan akhirnya Jongin tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Tawa lelaki berusia duapuluh tahun itu meledak begitu saja, menyaingi kerasnya suara musik yang masih mengalun.

Setelah mendengar tawa Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang menertawakannya. "Apa yang lucu, _Hyung?"_ dengan polos lelaki bermata besar itu bertanya.

Jongin berusaha meredam tawanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas seperti itu? Rasanya sudah sangat lama, dan sepertinya beban di hatinya terangkat begitu saja hanya karena ia tertawa bebas.

"Kau pasti berbohong padaku, 'kan?" Jongin akhirnya sanggup bicara setelah ia berhasil mengontrol tawanya. Kyungsoo bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, dan Jongin akhirnya memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Kau pasti bukan siswa jurusan _dance_ di sekolah seni terkemuka itu, 'kan? Kau benar-benar berbohong."

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang dilontarkan dengan nada bercanda itu. Jongin sebenarnya memang hanya bercanda, tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya terlalu serius menanggapinya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong, _Hyung._ Aku siswa baru, jadi aku belum bisa menari dengan baik."

Jongin tertawa kecil, lalu menanggapi bantahan Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kalau siswa seumuranmu memang baru memulai tahun ajaran baru."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar penuturan Jongin. Tanpa sadar, tadi lelaki berbibir tebal itu menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Jongin berjalan ke arah pemutar musik, lalu memutar ulang lagu yang sejak tadi mengalun. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke dekat Kyungsoo dan memberi isyarat pada pemuda pendek itu untuk mulai menari bersamanya. Kali ini Jongin menari dengan pelan dan sesekali buka suara untuk mengarahkan Kyungsoo. Dengan susah payah lelaki bermarga Do itu mencoba mengikuti gerakan Jongin.

* * *

Sore hari Jongin kembali ke apartemennya. Kaus hitamnya basah oleh keringat, dan ia benar-benar butuh mandi setelah berlatih dengan Kyungsoo selama beberapa jam. Mengajari Kyungsoo rasanya seperti mengajari anak usia satu tahun belajar berjalan. Susahnya minta ampun. Apalagi, tubuh Kyungsoo seperti tak ada tulangnya. Mudah sekali terjatuh seolah-oleh tak ada benda keras penopang tubuh itu. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak mengalami cedera. Wajar saja, gerakan yang mereka lakukan juga baru gerakan dasar.

Jongin kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasanya benar-benar lelah, tapi semua rasa lelah itu seolah mampu menutupi rasa sedihnya belakangan ini. Setidaknya, ia memiliki satu hal untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia memang belum terlalu mengenal sosok Kyungsoo. Hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat familiar di matanya. Iya, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo _lain_ yang ia kenal. Ia sangat _shock_ saat pertemuan perdana mereka kemarin. Ia pikir, ia melihat hantu Kyungsoo kemarin.

Tapi untuk sifatnya, dua orang itu sungguh berbeda. Yang ada, Kyungsoo kecil yang menjadi _partner_ -nya sangat suka memancing emosinya. Jongin tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana manjanya _partner dance_ -nya itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sosok Kyungsoo _lain_ yang terlihat dewasa dan matang—walaupun beberapa kali sifatnya itu membuatnya takut.

Ah, Jongin jadi merindukan sosok _itu._ Ia pikir, sosok Kyungsoo kecil bisa sedikit menghapus kerinduannya pada sosok _itu,_ tapi rupanya ia salah. Ia tetap merindukan sosok _itu._

Setelah menghela nafas berat, Jongin bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju pintu hitam yang menjadi pintu sakral di apartemennya. Pintu itu sempat ditutup dengan garis polisi saat polisi melakukan investigasi. Tapi sekarang garis polisi sudah dihilangkan dan Jongin bebas jika ingin masuk ke ruangan itu.

Namun baru sekarang ini Jongin berminat untuk mendekati pintu terlarang itu. Sebelum-sebelumnya Jongin merasa takut. Ruangan itu seolah menghantuinya. Mengingatkannya pada sederetan peristiwa yang terjadi, termasuk peristiwa kematian ayahnya. Hati Jongin masih sakit saat mengingat itu semua.

Setelah berhenti beberapa saat di depan pintu, Jongin akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu hitam itu. Suasana dalam ruangan itu masih sama meskipun ruangan itu sempat diselidiki selama beberapa hari oleh polisi. Jongin memang meminta pada polisi untuk tidak mengacak-acak ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ruangan itu adalah ruangan penting bagi mendiang ayahnya.

Jongin memandang sekitar begitu ia sampai di dalam ruangan. Ia tak yakin bisa menghitung jumlah foto yang memenuhi seluruh sisi tembok ruangan itu. Dari bawah sampai ke atas, semua dipenuhi foto seorang gadis manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sungguh besar perasaan Joonmyeon pada gadis itu. Sayang, mereka tidak berjodoh.

Setelah puas memandang sekitar, Jongin akhirnya melangkah lagi. Berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah foto raksasa yang hampir memenuhi satu sisi tembok. Ukuran foto itu sangat besar. Sisi panjangnya mungkin lebih dari satusetengah meter, sedangkan sisi pendeknya mungkin lebih dari delapanpuluh sentimeter. Bingkai fotonya berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang indah, menambah kesan bahwa foto itu sangat berharga.

Dalam diam, Jongin mengamati foto besar itu. Foto itu menampilkan sosok cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang mencium satu buket bunga mawar merah sembari memejamkan mata. Dua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat dengan cantik. Membentuk lengkung senyum yang elegan dan sangat indah. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyungsoo sedang bahagia di dalam foto itu. Jongin bisa menebak, buket bunga di tangan Kyungsoo pasti dari ayahnya.

Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintai ayahnya. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Fakta itu membuat Jongin tersenyum perih. Kapan ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan dalam seperti Kyungsoo mencintai ayahnya?

 _SRET_

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan ada pergerakan yang sangat cepat di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan matanya menatap nyalang ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi, seolah menantikan satu hal yang sangat diharapkannya.

 _"Noona,_ kau kah itu?" Jongin bertanya pelan, entah pada siapa. Matanya masih menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap mata itu akan menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan.

Dan tiba-tiba di hadapan Jongin muncul sebuah bayangan samar. Bayangan samar yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas, dan Jongin mengenali sesosok makhluk di hadapannya.

"A-ayah?" Suara Jongin keluar dengan terbata. Matanya membulat tak percaya menatap sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

Sosok pria di depan Jongin tersenyum lemah. Sosok berbaju putih itu tampak menyedihkan, seperti sangat tersiksa oleh hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Jongin.

"Jongin..." Sosok pria yang merupakan ayah Jongin itu bersuara pelan. "Maafkan aku..." lanjutnya.

Jongin mengerjap polos. Ia merasa hatinya nyeri saat melihat ayahnya meminta maaf padanya. Kondisi arwah ayahnya itu terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan setelah mati pun sosok Joonmyeon tidak terbebas dari penderitaan? Hal itu membuat hati Jongin tersayat.

Air mata Jongin menetes, dan ia berlari ke arah ayahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pria yang lebih pendek, tapi tangannya menembus tubuh itu. Jongin gagal memeluk ayahnya. Mereka ada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Joonmyeon memandang sedih pada Jongin, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak bisa menyentuhku, Jongin."

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah disini? Bukankah seharusnya Ayah sudah tidak ada di dunia ini?" Jongin bertanya seraya tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku kembali kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu."

Air mata Jongin kembali menetes, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tetap tak berkata apapun. Jujur, ia tidak pernah membenci ayahnya meskipun ayahnya seolah tak mengharapkan kehadirannya di dunia.

"Jika kau menemukan seseorang kau cintai, cintai ia dengan benar, Jongin. Jangan sepertiku."

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya diam, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Dan, kau harus menjaga ibumu, Jongin. Sampaikan permohonan maafku padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai ibumu meskipun aku sudah mencoba."

"Ayah tidak benar-benar mencoba mencintai Ibu. Ibu tersiksa karena sikap Ayah."

Kini giliran Joonmyeon yang terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan putranya memang benar, dan ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Kesalahan dalam hidupnya dulu bahkan membuat arwahnya tak bisa tenang. Itulah akibatnya jika seseorang tidak menjalani hidup dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin," akhirnya Joonmyeon bicara lagi. "Aku memang sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan. Oleh karena itu, kau jangan pernah mengikuti jejakku."

Kali ini Jongin diam. Ia tahu, setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi, jadi tak ada gunanya jika ia terus berdebat dengan ayahnya.

Dan ternyata Jongin benar. Bayangan ayahnya semakin pudar, dan dengan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, sosok Joonmyeon lenyap dari hadapan Jongin.

Hal itu membuat air mata Jongin membanjir. Dadanya sesak hingga tangannya secara refleks terangkat untuk meremas dadanya. Saat itulah tangannya tanpa sengaja menggenggam sebuah benda kecil yang berada di dalam kausnya. Jongin sempat terperanjat saat tak sengaja ia menemukan benda itu, dan tangannya segera beralih ke atas kausnya, lalu menarik benda itu keluar dari kausnya.

Ternyata benda yang ia genggam adalah sebuah liontin yang terpasang pada sebuah kalung emas putih. Sebuah liontin berlian berbentuk bintang yang menjadi barang berharga untuknya. Kalung dengan liontin itu sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu melingkar di lehernya. Kalung itu agak panjang, jadi bisa ia sembunyikan di balik kausnya.

Jongin meratapi liontin berbentuk bintang itu dengan raut sedih. Kalung dengan bentuk sederhana itu telah menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. Kalung sederhana itu telah melintasi generasi untuk mempertemukan takdir pahit milik tiga orang itu.

* * *

Hari kembali berganti, dan tak terasa sudah satu minggu lamanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlatih bersama. Hari ini dua orang itu kembali berlatih bersama lagi, tapi hari ini diwarnai dengan perilaku Jongin yang beberapa kali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _"Ya!_ Apa kau tidak bisa melompat dengan lebih sigap? Lompatanmu seperti seorang gadis saja!" suara bentakan Jongin menggema di ruang latihan. Suara bentakan itu bukanlah yang pertama. Sudah berkali-kali Jongin membentak Kyungsoo karena menurutnya, _partner_ -nya itu tidak membuat kemajuan sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengusap peluh di dahinya, lalu mencoba melompat lagi. Sebuah lompatan dengan satu kaki yang diikuti dengan gerak memutar di udara. Itu adalah gerakan tersulit dan merupakan gerakan kunci dari tarian mereka.

Kyungsoo mencoba melompat, dan... _bruk._ Lelaki kecil itu terjatuh dan langsung memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

Jongin kaget melihat proses jatuhnya Kyungsoo, dan pria tinggi itu segera berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Posisi tumpuan kakimu saat mendarat tadi salah, bodoh!" Pemuda tinggi itu memarahi Kyungsoo sembari tangannya mulai melepas sepatu kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak memprotes amukan Jongin karena ia sibuk menahan sakit di kakinya.

Jongin secara telaten memijat kaki Kyungsoo, menghasilkan ringisan samar keluar dari bibir lelaki yang lebih muda. "Kakimu terkilir. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan menggunakan kaki ini selama beberapa hari."

Raut sedih menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo ketika lelaki bermata bulat itu bertanya, "Jadi, aku juga tidak bisa berlatih menari selama beberapa hari?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin meletakkan kembali kaki Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja selama beberapa hari ini. Kita berlatih lagi saat kau sudah sembuh. Kita pulang sekarang."

Jongin berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil ranselnya. Pria tampan itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung,"_ suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar, dan itu membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padanya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menari dengan baik. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan dan mengambil ranselnya. Begitu ranselnya sudah berada di tangannya, pria yang pandai menari itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lagi. Ia menyerahkan ranselnya pada Kyungsoo, lalu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. "Naik ke punggungku, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Tapi Kyungsoo masih diam bahkan setelah Jongin selesai memberinya perintah. Lelaki tujuhbelas tahun itu justru terdiam sambil memandangi sebuah gantungan kunci yang menghiasi ritsleting ransel Jongin.

 _"Hyung,_ dari mana kau mendapatkan gantungan kunci ini?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap pada gantungan kunci besi yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Gantungan kunci sederhana itu berbentuk bintang dan sudah berkarat. Pasti sudah lama benda itu menggantung di ransel usang Jongin.

"Aku lupa dari mana aku mendapatkan benda itu." Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali menghadap ke depan. "Sepertinya aku mendapatkan benda itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin salah satu temanku yang memberikannya padaku."

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak murung mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Di lain sisi, Jongin tampaknya tidak peka pada ekspresi Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu justru kembali memberi instruksi pada Kyungsoo untuk segera naik ke punggungnya. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo langsung menggendong ransel Jongin di punggungnya, lalu ia naik ke punggung Jongin secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ia berada di atas punggung Jongin. Lelaki bermarga Do itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh besar Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin justru mengernyit bingung saat ia mulai berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi. Sepertinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin dengan hal itu. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya. Setelah ini Jongin mungkin harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

* * *

Mobil Jongin sudah bergerak selama sepuluh menit, dan tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan itu. Jongin sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk melihat ke luar jendela, seolah pemandangan di luar jendela adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik.

Jongin sebenarnya enggan membuka percakapan dengan Kyungsoo. Perasaan aneh yang tadi menyergap dadanya membuatnya tak ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa canggung, padahal Kyungsoo itu laki-laki, sama sepertinya. Mungkinkah Jongin sudah mulai _menyimpang?_

Tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jongin mengalami penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Ia normal. Ya, normal.

 _"Hyung_ terlihat pucat. Apa _Hyung_ sakit?" dengan polos Kyungsoo bertanya. Tangan mungil _partner dance_ Jongin itu tiba-tiba saja bertengger di dahi Jongin.

Jongin jadi panas dingin gara-gara itu. Cepat-cepat ia menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan berdeham kikuk. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin gugup hanya karena sentuhan Kyungsoo? Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu mempengaruhi dirinya? Apa karena Kyungsoo yang _ini_ memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo yang _itu?_

Jongin cepat-cepat menghilangkan pemikirannya bodohnya, lalu bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "Dimana rumahmu?"

Kyungsoo sekilas terlihat panik mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, namun selanjutnya lelaki bertubuh ramping itu menjawab, "A-aku turun di depan apartemen _Hyung_ saja. Nanti ayahku akan menjemputku."

"Kenapa harus turun di depan apartemenku?" Jongin bertanya dengan heran. "Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu, jadi ayahmu tidak perlu repot menjemputmu."

"I-itu tidak perlu, _Hyung!"_ tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menimpali perkataan Jongin dengan terlalu cepat. "Ma-maksudku, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada ayahku untuk menjemputku. Lagipula, rumahku cukup dekat dengan apartemen _Hyung."_

Jongin sebenarnya masih ingin mendebat Kyungsoo, tapi ia urungkan karena selama seminggu mengenal Kyungsoo, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat keras kepala.

Dan akhirnya mobil Jongin sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia lantas membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, lalu berlari memutar untuk membukakan pintu mobil Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan, pria itu membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya. Ia juga dengan berbaik hati memapah Kyungsoo supaya Kyungsoo bisa berdiri menyandar pada pagar apartemennya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai ayahmu datang," Jongin berujar. Sebelah tangannya masih melingkar di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan Jongin yang bertengger di bahunya, dan pipinya langsung dihiasi rona merah samar. Jongin rupanya menyadari hal itu, dan dengan segera ia menarik tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Jongin berubah lucu, dan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Aku biasa menunggu sendirian, _Hyung. Hyung_ masuk saja. Aku tahu _Hyung_ lelah. Terimakasih karena sudah memberiku tumpangan."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nanar, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak masalah jika meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di tempat itu. Toh Kyungsoo juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, Jongin berpamitan, lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Mobil Jongin lalu bergerak melewati pagar dan memasuki _basement_ apartemennya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat mobil Jongin menghilang di _basement._ Lelaki imut itu lalu mulai berjalan dengan terus berpegangan pada pagar. Lelaki itu berjalan masuk dengan pelan ke gedung apartemen yang sama dengan tempat tinggal Jongin.

* * *

Siang hari kembali menyapa, namun Jongin belum juga mau membuka matanya yang terpejam. Hari ini ia libur kuliah dan juga libur latihan dengan Kyungsoo—karena kemarin Kyungsoo cedera, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyapa dunia.

Tapi sayangnya kedamaian Jongin di atas ranjang terusik oleh dering ponselnya. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu menggeram kesal sambil menggerakkan tangannya di bawah bantal. Ia yakin ponselnya ada di bawah bantal.

Dan benar saja, ponselnya memang ada di bawah bantal.

"Ada apa?" Jongin menjawab panggilan teleponnya tanpa melihat _caller ID_.

 _"Jongin Hyuuuung~"_ Suara rengekan terdengar dari seberang, dan Jongin langsung membuka matanya, mengarahkan mata elangnya itu ke layar ponsel untuk melihat identitas si pemanggil.

Ternyata Kyungsoo, sosok yang semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu semalaman? Ia jadi kurang tidur semalam.

 _"Jongin Hyung! Kau masih disana?"_ kembali suara Kyungsoo terdengar, dan Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan malas.

 _"Apa Hyung bisa menjemputku di sekolah sekarang? Aku pulang lebih awal, dan ayahku baru bisa menjemputku dua jam lagi. Kumohon, Hyuuung~"_

Jongin bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo sedang ber- _aegyo_ saat ini, dan bayangan lucu itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku akan sampai disana dalam waktu tigapuluh menit. Tunggu saja."

 _"Apa? Tigapuluh menit? Apa tidak bisa lebih ce—"_

 _Tut tut tut_

Jongin memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia yakin saat ini Kyungsoo sedang melayangkan sumpah serapah untuknya. Ya, Tuhan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tertawa.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Lima menit lalu Jongin sampai di sekolah Kyungsoo. Ternyata Jongin benar. Ia membutuhkan waktu tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di sekolah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya jarak dari apartemennya dengan sekolah Kyungsoo bisa ditempuh dalam waktu duapuluh menit saja. Tapi tadi Jongin harus mandi dulu, jadi total membutuhkan waktu tigapuluh menit bagi Jongin untuk tiba di sekolah Kyungsoo.

Jongin tadi sempat mengangkat alisnya bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian _casual_ saat keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan memakai seragam, tapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki pendek itu malah memakai celana _jeans_ yang dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

Padahal Jongin ingin melihat Kyungsoo dalam balutan seragam. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo selalu muncul di hadapan Jongin dengan pakaian _casual._ Saat mereka berlatih di siang hari pun begitu. Padahal sebelum mereka berlatih, Kyungsoo seharusnya sekolah dulu. Kyungsoo bilang, ia sengaja meminta izin pada pihak sekolah untuk berlatih di siang hari, dan sekolah mengizinkan karena proyek kolaborasi mereka juga merupakan program tahunan sekolah.

 _"Hyung..."_ Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang mengemudi di sebelahnya, dan Jongin menggumam sebagai respon. "Aku ingin mampir ke kedai es krim yang ada di taman."

"Hah? Kau ingin makan es krim di awal Musim Gugur begini? Kau gila, huh?"

"Aku justru sangat menyukai es krim saat Musim Gugur. Dinginnya es krim memberi sensasi tersendiri pada lidahku. Aku suka!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa lelaki di sampingnya itu memang selalu aneh. Tapi kali ini Jongin memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke taman, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

Sama seperti kemarin, Jongin hari ini juga membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari mobilnya, Jongin segera berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo ke kedai es krim. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak mengikutinya. "Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanyanya setelah ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan tanpa berpegang pada sesuatu, _Hyung._ Kakiku masih sangat sakit."

Jongin kembali memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tetap melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Pegang tanganku," tuturnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, lalu mulai memegang tangan Jongin dengan erat. Lelaki berbibir tebal itu akhirnya bisa berjalan dengan berpegangan pada tangan Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di kedai es krim. Kyungsoo memesan es krim rasa stroberi, sedangkan Jongin tidak memesan apapun. Udara sudah mulai dingin, dan ia tidak mau terkena flu karena mengonsumsi es krim saat udara seperti itu.

Dua orang itu lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari kedai es krim. Kyungsoo sibuk menikmati es krim-nya, sementara Jongin memilih untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman.

 _"Hyung..."_ Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin, dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai respon. Kyungsoo sejenak terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia bicara, "Aku mendengar kasus yang menimpa keluarga _Hyung._ Aku...aku turut sedih, _Hyung."_

Kali ini Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo juga begitu. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata Jongin dalam diam. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika es krim di tangannya mulai mencair.

Dua orang itu saling adu tatap selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, lalu bicara lagi, _"Hyung_ itu seperti bintang. Tetap bersinar walaupun _Hyung_ sendirian."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo begitu familiar di telinganya. Meskipun kata-kata itu tidak sama persis, namun makna dari susunan kata itu sama persis dengan kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat dua tangannya memegangi dua bahu Kyungsoo erat-erat. Hal itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai es krim-nya jatuh ke tanah.

"Katakan padaku..." suara Jongin mengalun dengan penuh intimidasi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Ia terdiam sambil terus menatap mata Jongin, dan ia tahu bahwa mata Jongin memancarkan rasa sakit dan rasa sedih. Jongin seperti memberinya tuntutan untuk berkata jujur. Untuk mengatakan semua hal yang selama ini ia tutupi dari Jongin.

"A-apa...apa _Hyung_ ingat bahwa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" akhirnya Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Jongin terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini memikirkan dua hal yang berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Jongin menimpali pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo bertambah erat.

Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit di bahunya, tapi ia menjawab, "Kita pernah bertemu, _Hyung..."_

 _3 years ago..._

 _China, January, 14_

 _Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jongin yang ke-tujuhbelas. Sejak kecil, orang tuanya selalu membuat pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai pesta ulang tahun, tapi orang tuanya tetap bersikeras untuk mengadakan pesta demi harga diri mereka di depan para kolega bisnis._

 _Tahun ini juga sama. Jongin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sebuah pesta. Namun bedanya, pestanya kali ini diselenggarakan di sebuah panti asuhan di Beijing._

 _Panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat pesta sudah dihias dengan cantik. Anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan juga sudah berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jongin. Kue, balon, hadiah...semua benda itu memenuhi ruangan padahal Jongin sudah berusia tujuhbelas. Jongin sebenarnya malu. Apalagi, Jongin tidak terlalu pintar bergaul. Ia adalah remaja pemalu yang suka menyendiri._

 _Jongin sudah selesai dengan prosesi tiup lilin, dan satu persatu anak penghuni panti menyalaminya sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dengan malu-malu bergerak mendekati Jongin, lalu menyodorkan satu benda kecil pada Jongin._

 _"I-ini untuk Oppa," anak itu berucap pelan. "M-maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli barang yang bagus."_

 _Jongin dengan ragu menerima pemberian anak itu, dan ia mengamati benda yang kini ada di tangannya. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari besi dan berbentuk bintang._

 _"Itu bintang," sang anak perempuan kembali bersuara. "Jadilah bintang yang akan tetap bersinar meskipun tanpa benda langit yang lain. Jadilah bintang yang selalu bersinar terang walaupun kau sendirian."_

 _Walaupun Jongin tak paham pada perkataan anak perempuan itu, tapi ia tetap mengangguk, lalu menyimpan pemberian anak itu di saku kemejanya._

Jongin terdiam saat Kyungsoo selesai bercerita. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia memiliki memori itu. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya, jadi dengan mudah ia melupakan semuanya. Memang begitu, 'kan? Hal yang tidak berharga akan kita lupakan dengan mudah.

Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, Jongin tiba-tiba merasa ada yang janggal dengan cerita Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau justru bercerita padaku tentang anak perempuan yang memberiku gantungan kunci? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang semua itu? Apa saat itu kau juga datang ke pestaku?"

Kyungsoo gugup karena pertanyaan Jongin. Dengan lembut ia menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari bahunya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa tahu tentang semua itu karena...akulah anak perempuan yang memberimu gantungan kunci."

Jongin melebarkan matanya, tak mempercayai apa yang sudah didengar oleh telinganya. Bagaimana bisa anak perempuan itu adalah Kyungsoo? Bukankah Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki?

"A-aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu, sejak usiaku empatbelas tahun," Kyungsoo bicara lagi, dan itu semakin mengejutkan Jongin. "Aku menjadi _stalker_ -mu sejak saat itu. Bahkan saat aku diadopsi dua tahun lalu, aku tetap menjadi _stalker_ -mu. Bahkan saat kau pindah ke Korea, aku juga ikut pindah ke Korea. Aku juga...aku juga rela memotong rambut panjangku supaya aku bisa dekat denganmu."

Kepala Jongin berdenyut nyeri. Ia bingung, sangat bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa bercerita dengan setengah-setengah. Ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin, apapun risikonya.

"Aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Mendiang ibuku adalah orang China, sedangkan mendiang ayahku adalah orang Korea. Aku lahir di Korea dan hidup di Korea sampai usiaku sepuluh tahun. Setelah berusia sepuluh tahun, keluargaku pindah ke China. Kami hidup bahagia di China, sebelum akhirnya kebahagiaan kami berakhir dua tahun kemudian, yaitu saat orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu usiaku duabelas, dan terpaksa aku harus menghuni panti asuhan karena aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi."

Jongin masih diam karena ia tahu bahwa cerita Kyungsoo belum berakhir.

"Dua tahun setelah aku tinggal di panti asuhan—atau tiga tahun lalu, aku bertemu denganmu dalam sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan oleh orang tuamu. Kemudian satu tahun setelahnya—atau dua tahun lalu, sepasang suami istri mengadopsiku." Kyungsoo sejenak menjeda ceritanya. "Mereka sangat menyayangiku, dan aku sangat terbuka pada mereka. Aku menceritakan semua tentangku pada mereka, termasuk tentang perasaanku padamu. Orang tuaku juga yang membantuku untuk mencari informasi tentangmu. Sayangnya, beberapa bulan setelah aku diadopsi, ayah angkatku justru harus pindah kerja ke Korea, meninggalkanku dan ibu angkatku di China."

Cerita Kyungsoo sangat panjang, dan Jongin masih setia menantikan kelanjutan dari cerita itu.

"Dan tahun ini aku tahu kalau keluargamu pindah ke Korea. Segera saja aku meminta pada ayah angkatku untuk memindahkanku ke Korea juga, dan ayah angkatku mengabulkan permintaanku. Bahkan beliau memberiku satu kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mendekatimu."

"Satu kesempatan yang lebih besar?"

"Ya, kesempatan yang lebih besar dengan cara menjadi _partner dance_ -mu."

Jongin lagi-lagi terkejut. Matanya membola, dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri karena rasa bingung.

"Se-sebenarnya...siapa ayah angkatmu?" akhirnya Jongin menyuarakan rasa bingungnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "A-ayah angkatku adalah...Dosen Wu. Wu Yifan."

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin mendapatkan satu kejutan yang membuatnya merasa ingin pingsan. Ternyata Dosen Wu adalah dalang di balik pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo?

"Maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo bicara lagi. "Aku sudah banyak berbohong. Aku sebenarnya bukan siswa jurusan _dance,_ tapi aku siswa jurusan menyanyi di sekolah seni itu. Dan aku bisa tahu tempat tinggalmu juga bukan karena ayah angkatku, tapi karena aku...aku tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganmu. Aku mengikutimu sejak sebelum kau tinggal di apartemen, dan akhirnya aku meminta ayah untuk menyewakan apartemen di gedung yang sama denganmu."

Ya, Tuhan. Ternyata Jongin benar-benar memiliki seorang penguntit. Bagaimana bisa Jongin tidak menyadari semua itu?

"Dan..." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. "Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. A-aku perempuan. Aku berpura-pura menjadi siswa laki-laki supaya bisa bekerjasama denganmu untuk proyek _dance_ itu. Ayah angkatku yang memberiku ide untuk menyamar."

Jongin rasanya ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Pantas saja ia merasa aneh saat ia menggendong Kyungsoo kemarin. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan punggungnya, dan ternyata itu disebabkan oleh salah satu _bagian tubuh_ Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu banyak membohongiku..." Jongin berbisik lirih.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan ternyata pria itu tak mau menatapnya. Jongin tak sudi menatapnya. "A-aku minta maaf, _Oppa."_

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" tanpa sadar Jongin membentak Kyungsoo dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" dan Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis karena rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Duduk di tempat yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Jongin.

"Maafkan ayah, Sayang," sang pria bersuara, membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata sosok yang baru saja datang adalah sosok ayah angkatnya.

"A-ayah?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih. "Kenapa Ayah ada disini?"

Ayah angkat Kyungsoo—Yifan—tersenyum dan mengusap rambut pendek putri angkatnya. Pria yang usianya sudah kepala empat itu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ia dan istrinya mengadopsi Kyungsoo karena mereka tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Pasangan suami istri itu langsung menyukai Kyungsoo saat mereka pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo dua tahun silam. Padahal di panti asuhan ada banyak anak yang berusia lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tetap memilih Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan rela belajar Bahasa Korea agar Kyungsoo merasa nyaman tinggal bersama mereka.

Dan untungnya Kyungsoo juga menyukai dua orang tua angkatnya. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat terbuka pada mereka. Kyungsoo yang kala itu berumur limabelas selalu menceritakan apapun pada mereka, termasuk tentang sosok Jongin. Yifan dan istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendengar cerita putri angkat mereka. Mereka pikir perasaan Kyungsoo pada si lelaki yang lebih tua hanyalah perasaan sesaat, namun ternyata mereka salah. Sudah tiga tahun, dan perasaan itu masih sama.

"Ayah tadi mencarimu di sekolah, tapi kau tidak ada. Ayah lalu kesini karena...eum, tebakan beruntung?" Yifan bicara dengan wajah jenakanya. Sang Dosen Wu memang dikenal sebagai dosen yang tegas oleh para mahasiswanya, tapi di depan putri angkatnya, ia menjadi sangat lembut dan lucu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya, lalu bertanya, "Lalu, kenapa tadi Ayah meminta maaf padaku?"

Yifan menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putri kesayangannya, "Ayah tadi mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jongin. Semua salah Ayah, Kyungsoo. Ayah yang memberimu ide untuk berbohong. Maafkan Ayah."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ayah angkatnya itu sudah berusaha untuk membantunya, meskipun cara untuk membantunya adalah dengan kebohongan.

"Ayah..." suara Kyungsoo melantun lembut. Biasanya ia sedikit menebalkan suaranya saat ia berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki, tapi sekarang suaranya kembali lembut khas wanita. "Ayah sudah banyak membantuku. Ayah tidak bersalah, jadi Ayah tak perlu meminta maaf."

Yifan menatap putrinya penuh kasih sayang, lalu mengecup dahi putrinya sebentar. "Kalau kalian berjodoh, kalian pasti akan bersatu. Lagipula, bukankah kemarin kau bercerita bahwa ia masih menyimpan gantungan kunci pemberianmu? Itu tandanya, kau memiliki arti untuknya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia menyimpan benda itu tanpa mengingat siapa orang yang memberikan benda itu padanya. Aku sudah tidak ada harapan, Ayah."

Yifan segera membawa putrinya dalam pelukannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi sedih putrinya. Haruskah ia menemui Kim Jongin dan memarahi pria itu karena sudah melukai putrinya? Ah, tidak. Itu bukanlah tindakan yang tepat. Ia tidak boleh mencampuri masalah dua orang itu.

* * *

Hitungan hari sudah terlalui semenjak terakhir kali Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di taman. Saat itu Jongin langsung pergi tanpa memikirkan nasib Kyungsoo, apakah Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat atau tidak. Walaupun sebenarnya pikiran itu sempat menyergap benaknya saat ia menyetir untuk pulang.

Jongin kalut sejak hari itu. Ia merasa marah pada Kyungsoo karena ia sudah terlalu banyak dibohongi, tapi sosok Kyungsoo justru tak pernah absen dari pikirannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Bayangan Kyungsoo seperti menghantuinya. Senyuman Kyungsoo selalu hadir di benaknya, dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Hey, Jongin. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini kau tidak berlatih. Apa kau ada masalah dengan _partner_ -mu?" sosok Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya. Sepasang teman baik itu duduk bersebelahan di kelas mereka. Perkuliahan baru saja usai, dan teman-teman mereka sudah keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan sepasang pemuda tampan itu disana.

"Kau tidak akan percaya pada kejadian yang menimpaku," Jongin berujar lemas. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada papan kayu yang berfungsi sebagai meja, yang menjadi satu dengan kursi tempat duduknya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, lalu bertanya, "Kali ini apa lagi? Kenapa kau selalu mengalami kejadian yang tidak bisa kupercaya?"

Sehun tentu masih ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, yaitu saat Jongin tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk berbagi cerita hantu. Sampai detik ini, Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa Jongin bertemu dengan hantu. Jongin juga sudah tidak mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun lagi. Toh masalahnya terkait dengan hantu sudah berakhir.

Tapi kali ini Jongin merasa bahwa ia harus bercerita pada teman dekatnya itu. Jadi, ia mulai menceritakan semua tentang _partner dance_ -nya. Maklum saja, sejak awal ia memang belum pernah menceritakan identitas _partner_ -nya pada Sehun. Ia langsung sibuk berlatih sejak Kyungsoo datang ke kehidupannya.

Dan Sehun berulang kali melebarkan matanya mendengar cerita Jongin yang sangat lengkap tentang Kyungsoo. Cerita dari awal ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sampai pada cerita saat ia tahu kebenaran di balik jati diri Kyungsoo.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya," Sehun berkomentar usai Jongin selesai bercerita.

"Aku tahu. Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata _partner_ -ku yang bermarga Do itu ternyata adalah anak angkat Dosen Wu," Jongin menimpali.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Jongin. Rasanya sulit dipercaya karena ternyata ada orang yang sangat mencintaimu, sampai-sampai ia rela melakukan apa saja untukmu."

Kali ini Jongin diam. Jujur, ia tidak pernah memandang kasusnya dengan Kyungsoo dari sudut pandang itu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang dalamnya perasaan Kyungsoo padanya.

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas lesu, dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi tetap saja ia membohongiku. Ia sudah membuatku marah."

"Tapi Dosen Wu adalah dalang di balik semuanya, 'kan?" tanya Sehun. "Kalau kau benar-benar merasa marah, kau bisa melapor pada dewan akademik bahwa Dosen Wu melakukan tindakan yang menguntungkan dirinya secara pribadi."

Jongin mengernyit, lalu menimpali ucapan Sehun, "Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Masalah ini hanya masalah sederhana, jadi tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi."

"Berarti kau tidak benar-benar marah pada kebohongan Kyungsoo." Penuturan Sehun membuat Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kalau kau memang marah, kau pasti sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menuntut Dosen Wu maupun Kyungsoo. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, 'kan? Kau tidak marah, Jongin. Kau hanya kecewa."

Untuk kedua kalinya perkataan Sehun sukses membungkam mulut Jongin. Ia memang tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya sendiri. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak suka dibohongi.

"Jongin..." Kembali Sehun bersuara. "Aku melihat sinar yang berbeda di matamu saat kau menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo. Apakah mungkin...kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kembali Jongin dibuat _speechless_ oleh perkataan Sehun. Kini bahkan Jongin sudah seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Hanya bisa membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya tanpa bisa merangkai sepatah katapun.

Melihat hal itu, Sehun tersenyum paham. Lelaki berkulit putih itu bangkit dari kursinya, menggendong tas punggungnya, lalu menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. "Jangan mencoba untuk mengingkari kata hatimu, Teman. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Dan akhirnya Sehun keluar dari ruang kelas, meninggalkan Jongin merenung seorang diri.

* * *

Jongin berada di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan, di depan sebuah kompleks bangunan yang besar dan megah. Mata tajamnya terus mengarah ke sebuah gerbang tinggi, meneliti satu persatu manusia yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang itu.

Dan akhirnya mata Jongin melebar ketika matanya mendapati sosok yang familiar. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya untuk menyusul sosok itu.

Bukannya menyapa sosok yang ia kenal, Jongin justru memilih untuk berjalan mengikuti sosok itu. Berjalan di belakangnya dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Ia tak mau sosok itu tahu kalau ia mengikutinya.

Sosok itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah bisa berjalan dengan dua kakinya lagi meskipun masih sedikit tertatih. Kyungsoo sekarang tampak seperti seorang gadis. Ia memakai seragam murid perempuan, memakai rok yang panjangnya beberapa sentimeter di atas lutut.

Jongin sekarang mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo dulu tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Itu karena dulu Kyungsoo menyamar sebagai siswa laki-laki, dan siswa laki-laki tak mungkin memakai rok.

Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat feminin meskipun rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki. Dulu setiap kali bertemu Jongin, Kyungsoo sengaja menata rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Tapi kali ini rambut anak itu terlihat berbeda karena ditata dengan rapi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menguarkan aura seorang gadis, dan Jongin tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo itu seorang gadis? Padahal tubuh Kyungsoo memang ramping, pendek, dan ia juga tidak memiliki otot layaknya seorang laki-laki. Kyungsoo menyamar dengan baik rupanya.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kyungsoo terus berjalan melewati halte bus. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo akan pulang dari sekolahnya dengan menaiki bus, tapi gadis manis itu justru terus berjalan pelan menjauhi halte bus.

Apa Kyungsoo akan terus berjalan kaki untuk pulang? Kyungsoo tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya, dan lokasi itu cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Apa Kyungsoo tidak lelah jika harus terus berjalan? Apalagi kakinya masih belum sembuh total, 'kan?

Tapi Jongin tak berkata apa-apa. Dalam diam, ia masih mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keberadaannya, padahal ia sama sekali tak memakai penyamaran. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tak memiliki rencana matang saat datang ke sekolah Kyungsoo. Ia hanya berusaha mengikuti kata hatinya, sesuai dengan petuah yang diberikan oleh Sehun tadi.

Setelah belasan menit berjalan, Jongin akhirnya menyadari bahwa tujuan utama Kyungsoo adalah taman yang beberapa hari lalu mereka kunjungi. Apa Kyungsoo ingin membeli es krim lagi? Di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini? Gadis itu mungkin benar-benar sudah tidak normal.

"Sampai kapan Anda akan mengikuti saya?"

Pemikiran Jongin terbuyarkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang datang dari arah depannya. Langkah Jongin otomatis terhenti karena sosok di depannya juga berhenti berjalan. Oh, tidak! Kyungsoo ternyata menyadari keberadaannya!

Jongin jadi salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apalagi, Kyungsoo bertanya padanya dengan bahasa yang sangat formal, seolah mereka adalah dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, lalu bersuara, "K-kau tahu bahwa aku mengikutimu?"

"Sejak awal saya tahu bahwa Anda mengikuti saya," jawaban Kyungsoo terlontar dengan datar dan dingin.

Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia sudah merasa tak enak sendiri karena Kyungsoo bersikap sangat dingin padanya.

Dan karena Jongin tak kunjung bicara lagi, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali melangkah. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin lagi-lagi mengikutinya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah, lalu berkata, "Anda tidak ingin bertemu saya lagi, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa Anda mengikuti saya?"

Jongin tadi sempat mulai berjalan, tapi lagi-lagi ia berhenti karena Kyungsoo juga berhenti. Namun mahasiswa Jurusan _D_ _ance_ itu tetap tidak bisa menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia terus mengatupkan bibirnya seolah sepasang bibir tebal itu direkatkan dengan lem perekat yang sangat kuat.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena Jongin tak kunjung memberinya respon. Dengan kesal, gadis berambut pendek itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju taman, melewati kedai es krim langganannya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tak jauh dari kedai itu.

Jongin terus mengikuti Kyungsoo, dan dengan ragu ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ada jarak sekitar limapuluh sentimeter diantara keduanya.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Jongin berkutat dengan jemarinya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bicara setelah sekian lama membisu, "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Untuk apa Anda meminta maaf? Saya yang bersalah, dan saya sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya."

Jongin meringis sedih mendengar respon Kyungsoo. Apalagi kini ia sadar bahwa wajah Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Mata Kyungsoo bengkak, sepertinya gadis itu terlalu banyak menangis belakangan ini.

Suasana hening selama beberapa waktu. Jongin sebenarnya ingin bicara, tapi ada terlalu banyak pertimbangan di benaknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, tampaknya gadis itu memilih untuk menunggu sampai Jongin bicara. Tadi awalnya gadis bertubuh ramping itu pergi ke taman untuk membeli es krim, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ternyata Jongin terus mengikutinya. Dulu ia yang kerap mengikuti Jongin layaknya seorang penguntit, tapi hari ini tiba-tiba semuanya berbalik.

"Sudah beberapa hari," tiba-tiba Jongin kembali bicara. "Sudah beberapa hari kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Kyungsoo sekilas melirik pada Jongin, lalu menghela nafas. "Dulu juga tidak setiap hari saya bisa melihat Anda, tapi perasaan saya tidak pernah berkurang."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya secara langsung, tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan makna di balik kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih," Jongin bersuara lagi, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. "Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku dan melakukan banyak hal hanya demi diriku. Juga..." Jongin menggantung ucapannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu itu pada Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih untuk bintang ini. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai bintang."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang yang ada di tangan Jongin, lalu beralih menatap wajah pemuda yang begitu ia puja. Jongin saat ini sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Secara otomatis, dua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membalas senyuman Jongin. Hatinya terasa ringan setelah melihat Jongin tersenyum.

"Bisakah...bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _oppa?"_ Kyungsoo akhirnya menanggalkan bahasa formalnya dan bertanya dengan pelan.

Senyum Jongin bertambah lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar panggilan lain yang lebih baik daripada itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Sakit hatinya karena kemarahan Jongin tempo hari seakan sirna. Ia tahu, Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo, dan sang pemilik nama menyahut singkat. "Apa kau menyukai bintang?"

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat menyukai bintang. Sayang sekali Seoul terlalu terang jadi aku tidak bisa melihat bintang disini."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Kyungsoo. Ia lalu kembali menggerakkan tangannya, kali ini untuk melepas kalung emas putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Kyungsoo. Si pemilik leher berjengit kaget, namun ia tetap diam. Ia harus mati-matian menahan rasa gugup karena berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin.

Untungnya Jongin langsung memundurkan wajahnya menjauhi wajah Kyungsoo begitu kalung emasnya terpasang sempurna di leher Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihat bintang setiap hari," ucap Jongin, masih sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegang liontin kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, dan menatap dalam diam liontin berlian berbentuk bintang itu. "I-ini untukku, _Oppa?"_ tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah memberiku sebuah bintang, jadi sekarang aku juga ingin memberimu satu bintang yang paling terang."

"Tapi, _Oppa,_ aku hanya memberimu sebuah gantungan kunci yang murah, sedangkan kalung ini pasti sangat mahal."

"Kau jangan memikirkan masalah harga, Kyungsoo. Bagiku, semua bintang sama-sama berharga. Dan..." Jongin menjeda ucapannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo intens dan dengan lembut menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau juga berharga untukku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Tubuhnya terasa panas dingin karena pengakuan Jongin. Sebuah pengakuan yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

" _O-oppa..._ "

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo. Aku terus memikirkanmu saat kita tidak bertemu. Sepertinya...aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut. Ia tidak pernah berani memimpikan Jongin akan membalas perasaannya. Baginya, bisa dekat dengan Jongin saja merupakan satu hal yang membahagiakan.

Di sisi lain, Jongin gugup karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung memberinya sebuah jawaban. "Katakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo! Kau membuatku gugup!"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Ia masih berusaha menelaah apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Semua terlalu cepat, dan ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"A-aku harus mengatakan apa?" Pertanyaan itu yang akhirnya lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, lalu bicara, "Katakan padaku kalau kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, karena aku sangat ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dan jantungnya berdetak super kencang, seperti akan meledak. Perkataan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya seperti melambung tinggi hingga ke puncak atmosfer.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin menunggu kata-kata darinya, jadi akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara, "B-baiklah, a-aku ingin menjadi kekasih _Oppa."_

Dan akhirnya Jongin bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu senyumnya secara otomatis terkembang. "Jadi, kita resmi berpacaran sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dan Jongin bertanya lagi, "Ehm...boleh aku memelukmu?"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki berwajah _bad boy_ seperti Jongin ternyata sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang polos begitu? Tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak tertawa karena ia tidak ingin merusak _moment,_ dan ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Setelah melihat jawaban nonverbal Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo. Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo terasa pas dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membuatnya merasa lengkap, meskipun sebenarnya kini ia tak lagi memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

Saat sedang merasa bahagia karena memeluk Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Jongin melihat bayangan Kyungsoo _lain_ sedang tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo yang _lain_ itu terlihat sangat bahagia, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dari hadapan Jongin.

Secara refleks, Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo, lalu melihat ke sekitar. _"Noona..."_ tanpa sadar bibirnya berbisik lirih.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh pada gelagat Jongin, jadi ia bertanya, "Kau mencari siapa, _Oppa?_ Apa mantan kekasihmu adalah seorang _noona?"_

Jongin mengedip polos, tapi dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak. Wanita yang lebih tua bukanlah tipeku."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin curiga, tapi selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk menggoda kekasih barunya. "Jadi, _Oppa_ memang lebih menyukai gadis muda, ya? Jangan-jangan _Oppa_ adalah seorang pedofil!"

 _"Ya!_ Jangan sembarangan menebak!"

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Aku hanya mengungkapkan pemikiranku saja."

Tahu bahwa perkataannya membuat Jongin kesal, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, dan ia segera memulai acara melarikan dirinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo lupa bahwa kakinya belum sembuh betul, dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

Jongin tertawa kecil, lalu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. "Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu." Ia menjitak lembut kepala Kyungsoo, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi, lalu segera melompat ke punggung tegap Jongin. Setelah Kyungsoo sudah nyaman di punggungnya, Jongin lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bicara lagi sambil terus berjalan. "Dulu saat pertama kali aku menggendongmu di punggungku, aku merasa ada yang janggal denganmu. Saat itu, kau membalut dadamu dengan ap— _AW_! Ini sakit, Kyungsoo! Berhenti memukulku!"

"Makanya jangan membahas masalah itu lagi! _Oppa_ membuatku malu!"

Dan akhirnya perjalanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju ke mobil Jongin diwarnai dengan tawa dan canda, tanda bahwa mereka sama-sama merasa bahagia.

* * *

 _Sebuah bintang memang akan tetap bersinar meskipun ia sendirian, namun sebuah bintang akan semakin terlihat indah jika ia muncul bersama dengan bintang yang lain. Saling berkedip, berbagi cahaya yang tidak menyilaukan, menghangatkan._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Hai, semuanya! Aku nggak PHP, kan? Aku beneran memberi kalian sebuah sequel, walaupun mungkin sequel ini masih banyak kurangnya.**

 **Oya, ada yang ngasih usulan buat tema FF, tapi itu ditampung dulu ya. Semoga bisa aku buatin di kesempatan selanjutnya^^**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah memberi review di FF '1201'. Semoga bulan depan aku bisa menyajikan karya lagi.**

 **So, see you next month?**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
